Poke'Bible
by slightly2optomistic
Summary: This isn't really a religious thing, it just kind of address Arceus as PokeGod and makes some creation myths based off of that.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon, the bible, or anything else mentioned.

This is not meant to be a religious story as much as creation myths.

Hope you enjoy.

The Poke'Bible

Ch. 1: Arceus, The Beginning

The Universe started as nothing.

There was no movement, energy or life. Not until, that is….

A single egg of white sat in the silence. It was embroidered with Gold etchings and embedded into it a single Pakistan Green gem.

When the egg hatched is when the Universe progressed.

From the eggs wobbling to open, Galaxies were formed, planets were made and stars were lit, but what emerged from the egg was to be the creature that gave rise to the energy of all.

What hatched was Arceus.

Arceus bundled the galaxies,set the new planets in order, and scattered the now fiery stars.

When all was finished he looked upon the new and saw it as incomplete, for there was still no movement,and in the stillness the creature grew lonesome,

so he created 3 new eggs.

An egg of Pthalo Blue with 5 Cyan lines protruding from the diamond in the center,

this egg would move time,

An egg of Lavender Blush with 5 rectangles of Orchid protruding from the pear in the center,

this egg would move space,

and finally

An egg of Dimgray with 2 bands of Gold rings running horizontal, and a strip of alternating Maroon and Eboney forming a vertical ring through them,

this egg would move antimatter.

The three eggs were to be Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina,

and they would be the foundations of the Universe.

…...

Authors Notes:

Hello and thank you to all you dudes, dudettes,and others for reading this. I plan to continue to update this and include all the legendaries and there myths. I'm getting all my info from bulbapedia so as to stick with one source, but i may throw in a couple pokemon conspiracy theories or what not to make it more interesting, other stories will probably be a little bit longer hopefully. Next up is obviously is Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. Hope you enjoyed and will keep reading.

-slightly2optomistic

Like and comment if you want more or have any suggestions


	2. ch2

I don't own Pokemon, the Bible, or anything else mentioned

Poke'Bible

Ch.2 Time, Space, and Antimatter

When the first egg hatched a Blue Dragon of Steel and Diamond emerged.

Arceus gave this creature, Dialga, time and with the unfathomable substance, Dialga set everything into a flowing path of linear direction that is undefiable but to a certain few. With this passage of time, things began to age.

When the second egg hatched a Pale Dragon of Water and Pearl emerged.

Arceus gave this creature, Palkia, space and so with an unimaginable force,Palkia set the Universe in place, and no two things could exist in the same plane at once.

When the third egg hatched a Gray Ghost Dragon with a Golden Helmet emerged.

Arceus gave this creature, Giratina, antimatter and with this balance, Giratina traveled and made for the acceptance of age, and the yielding of place.

But all did not bode so well for long.

Soon Giratina wanting identity, felt unjustified, for why did Palkia and Dialga command such great might of their own, while Giratina was to keep pace of actions between them. Giritna rebelled in it's territory for this belief and was banished by Arceus to a world opposite ours for it's causes of turmoil in the Universe.

With Giratina no longer being a strong dividing figure between Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia began to feud over territory. With all there disruptions Arceus sent them away as well to another dimension where eventually, there too, they would clash.

Arceus had banished his first three creations for the balance of the universe.

….

Authors Notes:

Okay, so I'm not too sure this is longer than my first so I can't guarantee that others will be longer. But if you still like it and enjoy it's short length thank you. Also I'm not sure how often I'll update, but the next one will probably be Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza.

-slightly2optomistic

Like and comment if you want more or have suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon, the Bible, or other stuff mentioned in this.

Poke'Bible

Ch 3: Earth, Water, Sky

Arceos, now having the Universe set in order, looked on to an empty planet 3rd away from one of the burning starts. This planet was to be the starting point for all life,

but the planet, Earth, was not yet fit for life , there was smoldering rock,smoke filled skies, and barren land covered in ash. Earth's potential was there, but it could not be sculpted alone. So Arceus created three new eggs that would come to shape the world.

The three eggs were to embody the rock foundations, flowing water, and blustering sky.

The first created was Ruby. Groudon, the creature to shape the land, lowered the flow of magma on the Earth's surface. It in turn then used the now open rock to from deep indents and high mountains where animals would come to live and roam freely in, the topography of the world.

The second created was Saphire. Kyogur, the creature to create and place water, filled the indents with vast amounts of aqua. In this life giving liquid, different forms of life could bloom and the land creatures could drink, Kyogures water was to be a powerful necessity for life.

With all the waters power Kyogre possessed, it grew too confined to be able to stay in only it's trenches, and so the land around water began to wear away. At this new destruction of it's land Groudon became angry, he did not like Kyogre destroying his proud creations, and so Groudon met Kyogre at the shore lines for a violent confrontation.

Before the two could battle though, the third egg created was, Emerald. Rayquaza, the creature of boundary between space and Earth, was given more power than either Groudon or Kyogre. Arceus foresaw having learned from his previous son's that too much power becomes complicated, thus granted Rayquaza with the responsibility of living high above in the sky to watch over both of his counterparts, and make sure that the calamity from the rivalry between Groudon and Kyogre, never was to wreak havoc on the Earth.

And so Rayquaza broke apart his older siblings, and send them on their separate ways again as he returned to his sleep on the atmosphere.

…..

Author's Notes: hey, so this is the 3rd installment in Poke'Bible and I thank you guys so much for reading this far, I still don't know how regular my updates are going to be, but I'll make a habit of getting around to them. Next will probably be Regigigas and Tornadoes, Tornados, and Landorus.

-slightly2optomistic

Like and comment if you want more or have any suggestions.


End file.
